Confession maladroite
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - A-JAX / JaeHyung x HyeongKon : Ce qui s'est passé après le match de ping-pong dans l'épisode 2 de 'MAKING THE STAR'.


Après la mise en scène de l'étreinte, les membres de A-JAX se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Pour une raison que HyeongKon ignore, il n'avait pas lâché le plus jeune tout le long du trajet. Que ce soit avec un bras autour de ses épaules ou autour de la taille, c'était plutôt touchant pour ce dernier. Mais tout de même un peu inquiétant.

Il a essayé de l'ignorer. De plaisanter et rire avec les autres membres, pendant que leur leader continué à s'accrocher à lui. Le jeu de ping-pong était une entière mise en scène, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi HyeongKon s'accrochait toujours à lui comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de réconfort.

« Hyung ! Est-ce que nous pouvons aller acheter à manger maintenant ? On n'a pas pu y aller avant. » déclara soudainement SeungJin en se retournant. Ils avaient atteint leur dortoir. Ils grimacèrent d'être déjà arrivé, JaeHyung gémit un peu pour lui-même. Il était fatigué, car ils avaient dû filmer plusieurs fois le jeu de ping-pong, avant de réellement le joué avec JaeKyung sunbae. Il était sur le point de dire oui, quand HyeongKon interrompu ses pensées.

« Nous irons demain SeungJinnie, tes hyungs sont fatigués. »

Il avait employé un ton sec qui n'était pas sa voix qu'il utilisait habituellement et le maknae respecta instantanément en hochant la tête avant de mettre ses chaussons et de doucement aller vers sa chambre.

JaeHyung redescendit de ses pensées et dirigea son regard en direction de HyeongKon, ce dernier l'ignora et poussa le plus jeune dans le salon. Tout le monde avait étrangement disparu dans leur chambre ou dans la cuisine, laissant les deux seuls dans le salon.

JaeHyung ne pensa pas à ce détail. Ils allaient sans doute regarder un film ensemble. HyeongKon et lui faisait souvent cela, car ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de leur temps libre. Si aucun des deux n'étaient fatigués, ils s'installaient généralement sur le canapé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. JaeHyung s'installa alors sur le canapé et attendit son leader pour commencer un film.

Après avoir mis le lecteur de DVD en route avec un film, HyeongKon se dirigea vers le canapé après avoir éteint la lumière. Mais au lieu de simplement s'asseoir comme d'habitude, il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de JaeHyung et laissa ses jambes reposées confortablement sur l'accoudoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement, il lui était devenu difficile de respirer. JaeHyung se sentait extrêmement nerveux sur les actions qui allaient arriver et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Le film commença, il essaya alors de se concentrer sur l'écran, mais cela était difficile à cause de la façon dont son leader était couché sur ses cuisses et de la proximité dans laquelle ils étaient assis. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'autre d'une manière différente, mais il était maintenant difficile pour lui de ne pas regarder son leader. La courbe de son nez et de la forme de ses yeux était difficile à apercevoir dans la pièce sombre. En particulier, la façon dont ses lèvres bougées pendant qu'il regardait le film.

Pourquoi regardait-il autant ses lèvres ? Il devait être _**fou**_.

Heureusement pour lui, le plus vieux ne pouvait pas voir qu'il le regardait. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers l'écran de télévision quand il aperçut les yeux du leader se tourner vers lui. HyeongKon se décala légèrement, les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le leader se redresser et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Il fit en sorte de paraître complètement immergé dans le film, mais il grimaça un peu quand il vit que c'était une scène de baiser. Il tourna son regard loin de la télévision... Pour seulement voir que HyeongKon le regardait.

« Quoi ? » demanda JaeHyung, essayant d'agir avec désinvolture à ce sujet, mais il était un peu inquiet. Que faire si le leader avait remarqué qu'il l'avait fixé pendant quelques temps ? Cela ferait une conversation maladroite qu'il préfère ne pas commencer.

Mais HyeongKon ne répondit pas, il s'approcha davantage du plus jeune. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et JaeHyung ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce qui se passait, il était sur le point de remettre son regard vers l'écran pour voir si la scène était terminée, quand il sentit quelque chose de doux sur le côté de sa propre bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que - oh- » il fit une pause, avant de réaliser qu'il était embrassé, par HyeongKon.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de ce passé ?

Le baiser se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait initié. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir que son hyung rougissait.

« Je t'aime Jae. Je pense que je l'ai toujours été. Hum, je s-sais pas, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était juste une étrange attirance ou quelques choses comme cela, je ne sais pas ! Mais maintenant, j'ai juste eu envie de t'embrasser, j'ai résisté pendant un certain temps, mais je voyais que tu me regardais et puis mes yeux se sont dirigés vers tes lèvres et j'ai juste... Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. »

JaeHyung se sentit un peu choqué. Ainsi, tous les deux avaient eu le même sentiment pendant le film. Quelle étrange coïncidence.

« Hyung- » a-t-il commencé en espérant attirer l'attention de l'aîné. « Ce n'était même pas un bon baiser. » sourit JaeHyung en levant un sourcil, en espérant que HyeongKon comprenne ce qu'il insinuait.

Mais il n'avait évidemment pas son regard tourné vers son visage.

JaeHyung soupira, avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour appuyer ses lèvres sur celle de son leader.

Pour un _**vrai**_ baiser.


End file.
